Never Alone
by EikoKiumi
Summary: Two-shot sequel to Can't Make it Alone. Byakuya knew the elders in his family were not going to sit idly by and accept his new relationship knowing fully well just how much displeasure the 11th Division Captain caused to the nobles of Sereitei. M/M


Dedicated to Red Cr0w since it was her review that caused me to actually make time to sit down and write again. **Happy Birthday Red Cr0w! **

This is a sequel to Can't Make it Alone, if you guys haven't read it, certain situations in this story may not make sense. This will be a two-shot because I got sick and was not able to finish the whole story on time. I will be uploading it quite soon though.

For those of you who are waiting for updates on the other two stories that I have I am so so so so sorry! I will begin writing again though so you might see new chapters soon.

This story will be rated **M** for Mature situations and potty mouths. I do not own Bleach I can only dream that I do.

* * *

He knew it was only a matter of time before _he_ found out; but he had really been hoping for more time.

"You know you need to put the needs and image of the family before yours Byakuya-sama. You're the Head of this family now."

Byakuya sat still, back erect with a firm hold upon his morning tea as he listened to his grandfather berate him about public image and status. It was all things that he had heard before when he had been younger, lessons that had been fed to him as if it was the source of life. Had he been the same young man he had been before, Byakuya would have easily found the need to obey and would have done as commanded.

"I've been doing that for far too long Honorable Grandfather." He said, sipping his tea as he looked out the window, the top the Sixth Division visible over the outer walls. "It's time I did something for myself."

Now, after all the years he spent in a cold empty bed, wondering about what ifs and a lover's touch he had been granted his wish. Hueco Mundo would become a sunny beach resort before he let his lover go again.

"At the cost of your family's honor?" Ginrei's voice resonated around the room.

For many years he had wallowed in misery, yearning for the love of Zaraki Kenpachi. It was all in the past now.

From the very first day with the Eleventh Division Captain, he noticed how he always woke up with a smile, specially the days in which they woke up intertwined like a pair of snakes. It's been a month since they got together and the Kuchiki lord was feeling like he was finally alive again.

He still wondered sometimes as he watched Zaraki sleep just why he was so enamored with the man. Kenpachi was nothing like him, he was loud, rude, aggressive, and barbaric… among other things. '_And sexy_' he thought as he blushed slightly at the memories of their recent night escapade.

"….Byakuya…"

He had to admit (though he would kill anyone who dared say it out loud) that he had become quite lewd. He was always willing to lay down for Zaraki and whatever the man wanted that is what he got. Not that there was anything to complain when Zaraki and sex were involved.

"Byakuya!" The loud voice woke him from his daydreaming bringing with it the cold reality he was in at the moment. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Yes," He said sharply. He took a deep silent breath, as it would do him no good to show emotions towards the man how had always tried to squish them out of him.

"Will you continue on this foolish path then? Will you allow your lust for the man to affect your family's honor?" Ginrei questioned angrily, putting his teacup down with more force than necessary. Byakuya watched calmly as tea slopped out of the side staining the tea tray.

"Lust? Is that what you think it is Honorable Grandfather?" He asked voice low and measured. "You think that spending year after year in cold isolation from the one man that truly makes my heart beat and my soul sing was better than how I am now beside that very man?"

"I think that you are confused. I think he is presenting a lifestyle that you've always wandered about and your curiosity is clouding your judgment."

"I think that the fact that I am content with him is clearing my mind of your influence." He put up a hand to stop Ginrei's comeback. "We are done talking about this. I am the Head of this household, I have heard your advice as one of the elders of this house and I have chosen not to heed it. You may leave now."

The older Kuchiki stood fists tight and anger clear in his reiatsu. He bowed stiffly and moved towards the door stopping only to say softly over his shoulder. "You think he won't tire of you eventually and set you aside? Men like him do that all the time, mess with the nobleman until playtime is over. What will you do then Bochan?"

The crisp snap of the slide doors shutting cut out the venomous response building upon Byakuya. Worsened by the fact that he knew it was hardly over.

He got up angrily. He knew any day now his Grandfather would be stopping by the Eleventh Division's Barracks to have a chat with Kenpachi. Had Ginrei not been family he would have hoped Zaraki would kill him, but he was so Byakuya had no choice but to ensure his safety; no matter how annoying old bitter men could be.

After his small meeting with his grandfather Byakuya had washed and dressed in auto pilot his mind kept going back to the words the elder had left him with. He wanted to trust Zaraki, and he did but Ginrei had a point; Kenpachi was unpredictable and light with his choices. What if he was just Kenpachi's latest entertainment?

It burned him to admit it, but the rough captain was very experienced in sex. It only made his blood boil at the thought of just how many partners he had shared his bed with before Byakuya. With that mood-killing thought he left his family home and made his slow way towards the Sixth Division's Headquarters.

The day had passed by uneventfully or at least for the Sixth Division Captain who had spent his time trying to clear his head and immerse himself in paperwork. It was only when the final rays of the sun began to fade to a purple hue he deemed his day over. He set everything back in its place and slowly got up from desk groaning at his sore muscles.

He walked out of the building breathing in the cool air.

"Tired?" A rough gravelly voice said besides him.

"Not for you," Byakuya smiled despite himself at the sudden feel of Zaraki's hands upon his shoulder and the heavy weight of his warm reiatsu. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," Kenpachi said wrapping his arms around the younger captain. "I did get an interesting visit though."

Byakuya felt his gut tighten. Really, for such an old man Ginrei managed to keep himself busy. He really did need a hobby, other than ruining lives. "From who?" He asked with fake interest.

"Your old gramps." Byakuya had difficulty keeping his head clear as he felt the taller man nip lightly at his neck. "Said some interesting stuff… made me want to kill him."

"Please don't," He responded turning around to face him without breaking the embrace. "I would hate to have to explain that to Grandmother."

The ensuing chuckle had his legs tingling in pleasant ways. "I didn't kill him, but I may have bruised his ego all the same."

"That's fine, as long as he breathes." His smile widened, served him right. "So is he the reason of your visit?"

"Nope, I came to take you out to a festival in the Rukongai."

"Festival?"

"Yep, there'll be fireworks and all that romantic shit."

'_What had I been worrying about all morning again?' _Feeling lighter than ever he kissed his lover breaking their embrace he linked their hands together saying "Lead the way then."

Dressed in their Captain uniforms and their powerful appearances alone were enough to attract a lot of unwanted attention, but even so Byakuya managed to have a good time. They spent their night going from one game to another eating in between from all the different food stands available. He had even managed to win a small goldfish reminding him slightly of all the Koi fish that mysteriously disappeared from his lake.

All the while he had kept a firm hold on Zaraki's hand, wanting to let people know that the man besides him was strictly his and therefore completely unavailable to all the women who kept watching them. Little did he know Kenpachi was more than happy with the arrangement knowing fully well the stares were not directed at him but at the handsome and expensively dressed captain besides him.

Byakuya had only ever been to Festivals in Sereitei, and usually accompanied by an army of family members. He had never enjoyed those too much having been watched like a hawk all the time while feeling like a show dog on display for all the Noble Ladies that had also chosen that same night to attend.

"Come on, through here." Kenpachi led him by the hand to a small hillside perfect for the firework show that was about to begin. They laid down on the soft summer grass with only the crickets as company. "Did you have fun?"

"A lot," he responded putting the plastic container in which his new goldfish lived in besides him. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, thank you Ken."

"You're welcome love."

_Love. _That one, small word had made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch. Before he had time to respond, the first burst of light hit the sky, distracting them both with the colorful display. The distraction did not last long though, Byakuya's heart was racing and he was feeling reckless.

"I love you." He whispered in his lover's ear loud enough to be heard over the fireworks. The look of lust directed towards him by the bigger man was enough to show Kuchiki just how much Kenpachi had liked his confession. He soon lost all thoughts as he was engaged in a heated kiss that left him wanting more.

"You know I love you too Princess." Kenpachi said roughly after a while, earning a halfhearted punch for the nickname. "Let's go somewhere more private so I can show you just how much."

"That sounds good," they got up turning around to head towards the closest gate to Sereitei.

He should have known.

Coming towards him, was a servant of House Kuchiki, it was obvious by the uniform he wore.

"Kuchiki-sama, you have been summoned home by the council." The man said bowing low and not meeting his eyes. "Your presence is needed immediately."

"Tell them I'll see them tomorrow." He said dismissing the man.

"Sir, they said it was of extreme importance and could not wait for later." The man said, voice faltering in fear.

"Go Princess, we'll continue this later." He leaned down and kissed him goodbye leaving him with the messenger.

"Fine, let's go." He breathed deeply, trying to keep his anger in check.

This would be a long night.


End file.
